


Family

by Selana



Series: Random prompt fills, drabbles etc [6]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Death, Family, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Firefly, Jayne, they're not much, but they're the only family he has</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Firefly, Jayne, they're not much, but they're the only family he has - 3 sentence challenge
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine

Jayne looks around, eyes glancing over Mal, Inara, Wash, Zoe, Kaylee - they are all he has left, his only friends - family; even Simon and River, without them there wouldn't be anyone left. He turns around before they spot him, see the pain on his face. 

When he's alone again, he opens the letter for the umpteenth time, smoothes it, reads it over and over - it still says the same, his Mom died, without the Serenity crew he would be truly alone for the first time in his life.


End file.
